Le goût de la liberté
by Plum13
Summary: Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé être trahie de la sorte. La guerre aurait pu la rendre folle, la violence aurait pu la blesser à vie... Mais rien n'aurait été aussi douloureux que cette trahison. Rien n'aurait jamais été aussi douloureux que sa haine envers celui qu'elle aimait, ou que son amour pour celui qu'elle devrait haïr ... ( Dramione )


**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling , pardonne moi ... :p

**Rating** : M léger

* * *

L'air était frais ce soir. Plus frais que d'habitude.

Le jeune homme reçu un violent crochet du droit. Il tomba au sol, assommé quelques instants, sonné par la brutalité du coup.

Le ciel était sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux ce soir, semblant vouloir concurrencer la pleine lune.

Sous les hurlements enthousiastes des spectateurs, il finit par trouver le courage de se relever malgré la douleur. L'adversaire s'avança et tenta de lui asséner un nouveau coup, qu'il esquiva.

Les ruelles semblaient en sommeil, comme toute la ville. Mais au loin, dans une usine désaffectée, l'agitation bestiale de la violence résonnait comme une tempête électrique.

L'eau voguait lentement sous la brise légère, agitant les bateaux du port, telle une berceuse. Une ode au sommeil.

Un homme, ivre, tentait de regagner le public excité par le sang. Il titubait et trébuchait sur les planches pourries du port qui jouxtait l'usine, à l'écart de la ville.

Une paire d'yeux bruns émergea de la paire de gants bleus qui le protégeait, l'espace d'un court instant. Ron rétablissait sa défense. Il esquiva un nouveau coup, d'un pas chassé justement calculé, et asséna un coup de genoux dans les côtes de son adversaire. Il toussa de toutes ses forces, mais se redressa sans baisser sa garde.

La foule était hystérique, hurlant, quémandant plus de violence. Du sang, des bleus, de la chair qui vole… La foule voulait sentir le goût du massacre sur sa langue. Tous avaient soif de meurtre.

Tous avaient soif de vengeance.

Le jeune combattant revint à la charge, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide, et profita qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui asséner un violent coup au plexus. Le garçon tomba au sol, les bras encerclant son abdomen, la respiration coupée.

Il avait une sensation de déchirure, comme si le coup l'avait coupé en deux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir autour de lui, le public vacillait dans sa vision périphérique.

Mais, sorti du flou ambiant, il reconnut son meilleur ami. Il se tourna, tremblant, haletant sous l'effort de concentration.

Les cheveux noirs de son ami lui apparurent d'abord. Il se concentra, et il aperçut ses lunettes qui couvraient ses yeux bruns. Il arborait un air sévère, qui rappela au garçon ce qu'il aurait dit dans cette situation, en entraînement : « Relèves-toi, et prépare les fleurs. J'irais les poser sur sa tombe. Relèves-toi, et bats-toi. Pour ta famille. Pour moi. Pour Hermione… »

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, et occultant la douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se releva, sous les hurlements enthousiastes de la foule.

Plus de sang, c'était ce que lui demandait le public. Plus de violence, hurlait leurs yeux.

Toujours plus.

L'adversaire, orgueilleux et sûr de lui, s'esclaffa.

Le jeune garçon s'en trouva désarçonné. Il ne savait plus s'il devait attaquer. Le combat était-il finit ?

Il baissa son regard vers le public, qui riait en cœur avec le combattant. Il dévisagea chacun de ces ignares ivres et avides de vengeances.

Chacun avait une vie, un espoir, une raison de vivre … Et il la croisa.

Son regard ocre, profondément inquiet et condescendant à la fois.

Hermione était là. Et elle le fixait.

Elle ne riait pas. Il afficha un air surpris, et elle mima un crochet sans le lâcher des yeux. Il sourit, et se tourna vers son adversaire.

Il ne le regardait pas, les bras en l'air, riant au public en les encourageant à hurler son nom.

Ron tapota son épaule. Il se retourna, souriant de toutes ses dents, et Ron frappa.

Une longue gerbe de sang vint l'éclabousser, et il ferma les yeux craintivement, dégoûté. Il ne voyait plus d'un œil, et tenait à peine debout.

Mais l'autre était raide. Et c'était ce qui importait.

L'arbitre monta sur le ring, et le désigna gagnant avec hâte, visiblement déçu. Contrairement au public.

Il descendit du ring, en direction des vestiaires improvisés. Il avait mal à la jambe, et boitait péniblement.

Des milliers de mains passèrent par les mailles des grilles pour le toucher, le caresser, ou le frapper. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste gagner la chaleur des bras de celle qu'il aimait.

Il entra dans la chaleur étouffante du vestiaire, et inspira les odeurs pestilentielles qui s'en dégageaient. Et elle était là.

Tel un ange, elle se tenait, vêtue d'une longue veste noire, au milieu de la pièce.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en chignon par deux baguettes chinoises. Ses yeux étaient artistiquement noircis, et Ron se trouva, muet, face à cette beauté divine dont il ne serait jamais que le soupirant.

Sa peau était d'une pâleur lunaire, comme si elle ne voyait le jour. Comme si les rayons du soleil avaient fui son visage. Le contraste avec la noirceur qui magnifiait ses paupières était frappant. Ses lèvres étaient d'un pourpre qui n'allait pas sans rappeler la teinte du sang.

Ainsi vêtue, elle ressemblait à un ange : un ange de la mort.

Elle lâcha un bruyant soupire, et lui fit un signe de tête las, vers les bancs en bois du vestiaire.

Ron sourit largement, et lança :

- Tu es venue me soigner ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en fronçant les sourcils, et donna un coup de pied dans le banc pour qu'il se choque contre la jambe blessée de Ron.

Il tomba dessus en retenant un hoquet de douleur.

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tu viens encore ?

Elle l'ignora de nouveau, et vint s'assoir à son côté. Il enchaîna.

Cela se passait toujours ainsi. Elle hurlait, jurant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, et tant pis pour les conséquences, mais elle revenait. Et elle le sauvait. Encore et toujours.

Elle ouvrit une trousse à pharmacie, et commença par désinfecter les plaies ouvertes. Ron serra les dents, mais poursuivit son discours.

- Dis, Hermione, est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

Il espérait que son regard serait indulgent, peut-être doux et tendre ? Mais il n'en était rien. Il était dur et rancunier.

Elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Sinon elle aurait répondu que oui, elle le détestait. Et ça, c'était douloureux pour Ron. Bien plus que tous les coups qu'il avait reçu sur le ring.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Enlève ton t-shirt, Ron, ordonna-t-elle posément.

Sa voix était douce. Elle parlait d'une voix claire et articulée. Le genre de voix dont on use lorsqu'il nous déplaît de parler, et qu'on ne désire pas avoir à sa répéter.

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, mais poursuivis sa tirade, tandis qu'elle baladait ses mains sur sa peau, dans des mouvements assurés, à la recherche de contusions.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, tu sais. D'ailleurs, si je le pouvais, je te rendrais ta liberté.

Hermione se raidit, enfonçant son doigt fin et long dans la côte foulée de Ron, qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu sens ça, Ron ?

Il acquiesça, son regard, hagard, braqué dans celui de celle qu'il aimait.

- Ce n'est rien. Rien comparé à ce que je te ferais, s'il ne me tenait pas en laisse.

Ron sentit ses membres trembler sous l'assaut de la douleur.

Elle attrapa son bras, et serra ses deux os fêlés entre ses doigts frêles. Ron se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un fin filet de sang en coule.

Elle passa son doigt entre les lèvres boursouflées de la plaie béante de Ron, qui lâcha un cri de souffrance.

- Jamais, au grand jamais, Ron, je ne te pardonnerais, elle se pencha vers son oreille, et souffla, comme un secret ; tu me le paieras, quoiqu'il advienne. Et la seule personne qui sera autorisée à te tuer, ce sera moi. La seule raison pour laquelle je te préserve, c'est pour pouvoir te tuer de mes mains, lorsque Lucius m'aura rendu ma liberté.

Elle le lâcha, et lui balança sa trousse au visage.

Ron sursauta, et hurla son prénom. Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Il se pencha sur la trousse de secours, lorsque les talons de la jeune femme ne furent plus audibles, et pleura silencieusement en se jurant de trouver une solution. Coûte que coûte.

L'air frai s'insinuait sournoisement entre les pans de sa veste. Elle les serra d'un mouvement rageur, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, à la recherche d'une cigarette.

Ce n'était pas son genre, de fumer. Mais depuis qu'elle avait été vendue à Lucius Malefoy, c'était tout ce qui lui permettait de sortir un peu de son stress quotidien.

Elle le savait, sa situation n'était pas encore d'une extrême horreur. Elle-même s'imaginait bien pire, au début.

Pour autant, elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

Ils avaient vécût des tas d'aventures, tous les trois. Elle, Ron et Harry. Des tas d'aventures improbables. Merveilleuses ou atroces… Et leurs liens s'étaient noués au-delà du possible.

Ils étaient à la fois ses amis, mais aussi ses frères, ses parents, ses enfants, … à tel point qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour eux.

Ils avaient renoncé à la magie ensembles. Comme la majorité d'entre eux, depuis la grande guerre.

Et Ron avait saisi cette chance. Pour se sauver de la misère, du combat, de Lucius, il l'avait échangée.

Et chaque soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait au manoir, elle avait peur. Elle avait si peur qu'elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Elle sentait ses membres trembler, et son ventre se nouer.

Il avait raison. Elle ne le détestait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Si horrible soit sa situation, elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait aimé si fort, qu'elle ne pouvait plus le détester. Et c'est ça, qu'elle haïssait.

Mais elle avait dit la vérité. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison. Parce qu'elle lui avait confié sa vie, et sa confiance, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Et qu'il avait donné tout ça à Lucius, sans transition. Sans préavis. Juste pour se sauver lui-même.

Elle alluma la cigarette, et lança un regard à sa montre.

En apparence, elle menait une vie confortable. Sa montre en or massif, sa veste en soie, … Tout en elle respirait le luxe. Et la luxure.

Car elle n'était qu'un instrument, pour satisfaire Lucius. De quelle manière que ce soit.

Elle soupira en constatant qu'elle avait encore un quart d'heure avant de gagner le manoir.

Généralement, en rentrant, elle était accueillie par leur majordome. Il lui donnait une liste de tâches à accomplir. Elle s'exécutait, et l'homme lui donnait le prix de ses efforts. Ensuite, le plus souvent, il lui donnait un supplément, qui signifiait qu'elle devait aller rejoindre Lucius dans sa chambre.

Lucius n'était pas un pédophile. Ou un pervers sadique. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé au départ.

Elle se rappelait très bien du jour où elle s'était retrouvée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre pour la première fois.

Il l'avait invitée à entrer, anxieux, et avait demandé plusieurs fois si elle avait vu Draco.

Hermione croisait souvent Draco. Généralement, elle le voyait après que son père ait finit sa sale besogne avec elle. Il était gentil avec elle, et ne posait jamais de question sur les raisons de sa présence. Mais elle savait que cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Après les années passées auprès de Ron, elle désirait plus que tout trouver un homme intelligent et compréhensif avec qui partager son savoir. Et Draco était ce genre d'homme.

Lorsqu'elle sortait de la chambre de son père, elle savait où il était. Parce qu'il n'était jamais loin. Prêt à être appelé à son tour. Et elle l'appréciait aussi pour ça.

Parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes blessures.

Lucius, après l'avoir interrogée, s'était planté dans son lit, et avait ordonné à Hermione de se mettre en face de lui.

Elle s'était exécutée, au bord des larmes, mais courageuse.

Elle avait eu peur qu'il lui ordonne de le rejoindre. Mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Lucius était un voyeur. Il aimait qu'Hermione se déshabille lentement sous ses yeux. Il aimait qu'elle se sente gênée sous son regard. Il aimait qu'elle recule lorsqu'il avançait.

Il aimait caresser sa peau nue, alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. Mais il n'aimait pas passer à l'acte. Seulement lui laisser penser qu'il allait le faire.

Et chaque fois, elle en avait peur.

Lucius se prenait pour un artiste. Chaque soir, après qu'il ait joué avec elle, il la faisait sortir. Chaque soir, il donnait une autre tâche à Hermione, pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Chaque soir, elle entendait les hurlements de douleurs et les coups de ceinture…

Elle tapota sa cigarette, qui se libéra de ses cendres. Il n'en resta bientôt que le filtre. Et Hermione n'était toujours pas prête.

Pourtant, elle brava la noirceur nocturne, et alla frapper à la porte du manoir, après avoir jeté sa cigarette fumée dans un coin.

Elle sentait l'amère mélancolie des années de liberté couler dans ses veines, à l'instar du poison perfide du tube de nicotine.

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette sèche et rachitique de Bernard, se dessina dans l'ombre. Il la saisie par le bras, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

Il la plaqua contre un mur, et elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait peut-être, au premier abord, sous-estimé. Il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, sous son regard hagard et ses bras fin comme des allumettes.

Il abattit sa main sur la bouche de Hermione, et se pencha pour murmurer à toute allure, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende, ou d'être interrompu.

- Monsieur Lucius veut te voir. Une fois que tu auras fini tes tâches… Méfies-toi Hermione.

Il la lâcha, et sortit du hall en sifflotant. Hermione était encore choquée. Elle resta ainsi dans la salle richement décorée durant de longues minutes, puis l'homme pris une expression guillerette dans laquelle brillait cette perpétuelle lueur de terreur pure, et lui lança :

- Alors Hermione ? Ne traînez pas, vous avez des choses à faire !

Hermione sursauta, puis acquiesça en secouant la tête, tentant de se ressaisir.

Elle souffla, et retira sa longue veste noire, pour découvrir une robe de rouge, lacée à la taille par un large ruban noir. La texture de la jupe était satinée, et la forme évasée, donnant l'impression de vagues océaniques sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. Un cadeau de Lucius, à coup sûr.

Elle accrocha son manteau dans un cagibi réservé aux employés, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Bernard était, en quelque sorte, le secrétaire de Lucius et Draco. Il gérait les rendez-vous, les obligations, l'emploi-du-temps quoi.

Hermione, elle, assumait le reste des tâches. Elle faisait généralement la cuisine, le ménage, un peu de rangement lorsque le vieil homme ne l'avait pas fait, puis elle rejoignait Lucius dans son bureau. Et il décidait du reste de sa soirée.

Elle attrapa un tablier, et lança la cuisson des plats des deux hommes, puis retourna au salon pour s'affairer.

Elle nettoya, aspira, rangea, plia, astiqua … Mais elle prenait son temps.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de « rendez-vous » avec Lucius, comme l'avait évoqué Bernard. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, à son sens. Dans cette maison, tout ce qui sortait de sa routine était mauvais signe.

Alors qu'elle frottait la moquette sous la table basse du salon secondaire, elle vit la silhouette de Draco se dessiner dans les escaliers.

Il avança vers elle d'un pas fluide et gracieux, comme il en avait l'habitude, et l'invita poliment à se relever.

- Je suis désolée Draco, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Draco sourit en baissant la tête.

Parfois, elle avait du mal à ne pas être aveuglée par la beauté de cet homme. Elle le rajeunissait toujours, afin de ne pas se sentir son égale. Elle avait des relations perverses avec le père de ce garçon. Et elle ne voulait pas que son esprit l'envisage de la même manière qu'elle avait envisagé Ron, ou Harry. Parce qu'elle le désirait.

Elle ne désirait pas de manière sexuelle … Pas autant qu'elle désirait qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle. Oh, elle aurait adoré qu'il l'aime, et qu'il se batte pour elle. Qu'il la libère, qu'ils vivent heureux, et qu'ils n'aient aucun enfant à qui imposer la dureté de la vie. Jamais.

Il l'aurait comprise, lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius, et que Lucius était un monstre.

Parce que d'autres fois, elle avait du mal à ne pas reconnaître les expressions de son père, sur le visage de Draco. Elle avait du mal à ne pas voir la fossette qui apparaissait au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il était ironique. Elle avait du mal à ne pas remarquer les similitudes lorsqu'il renvoyait ses cheveux blonds en arrière, d'un mouvement de main gracieux, lorsqu'il était flatté. Elle avait du mal à ne pas entendre ses intonations montantes lorsqu'il voulait défendre une théorie.

Et il lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait.

Et elle n'avait pas le droit de l'envisager, parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était un peu perdue, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être la victime du père, et la concubine du fils.

Son amour propre avait déjà assez été malmené.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Draco lui dit, souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Non, je ne venais pas te tirer de ton travail. Juste te dire que ça sent le cramé.

Hermione sourit, et rit en répétant la fin de la phrase.

Mais soudain, la nouvelle s'imprima dans son crâne, en même temps qu'une image terrifiante pour elle : une ceinture.

Elle se précipita à la cuisine, en pestant, et se jeta sur la nourriture au four.

Elle inspecta les rôtis d'un regard circonspect, mais ne remarqua rien de spécial.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les rires de Draco derrière elle, elle sursauta en se retournant dans le même mouvement.

- Désolé, c'était de mauvais goût. Mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, et se sentit contrariée.

- C'est pas sympa Draco, tu sais bien qu'on ne rigole pas avec mes tâches.

Il sembla gêné, et lissa sa chemise du plat de la main, mal-à-l'aise.

Hermione avait ce don. Tout ce qu'elle disait le touchait.

Hermione Granger, la moins que rien. La bonne, la pute, la cuistot.

Ouais, cette Hermione-là, dès qu'elle lui parlait, il se sentait différent. Comme s'il était un autre homme. Non, justement ! Comme s'il devenait un homme.

Il n'avait ressenti de désir, ni même d'affection pour une femme. Pas même pour sa mère. Encore moins pour sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle parlait, il buvait ses paroles. Elle était peut-être la pute de son père, mais elle était loin de n'être que ça. Elle était brillante.

Chacune de ses paroles le désarçonnait. Par leur justesse et leur bien fondé. Hermione était avant tout une érudite, et elle ne manquait jamais d'étaler sa culture, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait penser qu'elle avait un comportement spécial avec lui.

Mais il ne le supportait plus. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre son père parler d'elle, il ne supporter plus de les entendre ensemble, de les savoir ensemble.

Il voulait la protéger à tout prix. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, et il savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas tant que son père l'aurait.

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione.

Elle sourit, et s'en retourna à ses tâches. Mais lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir jusqu'au salon, Lucius l'y attendait.

Elle frémit en le voyant, avachi sur le canapé rouge.

Il leva le nez en entendant ses pas sur le sol, et croisa aussitôt son regard apeuré.

Il était ravi de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur la jeune femme. Il voyait ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses muscles se bander, sa peau frémir, … Et il aimait avoir cette emprise sur elle. Il la possédait, et tous ces signes indiquaient que son corps reconnaissait sa présence.

Il se leva, et lança à la ronde :

- Bernard ? Allez vérifier la cuisson. J'ai à m'entretenir avec miss Granger.

Le domestique arriva aussitôt, et s'affaira en cuisine.

Draco fixait Hermione, paralysée devant son père. Il n'osait pas non plus bouger, de peur de ne contrarier son géniteur, et que sa colère ne retombe sur Hermione.

Et puis, il fallait être honnête, il était soulagé que l'homme s'intéresse plus à la jeune femme qu'à son cas à lui. Il avait encore les profondes entailles dans le dos, de leur dernière entrevue.

Lucius se leva d'un bond gracieux, et elle suivit son pas dans les escaliers.

Dans sa tête, elle grommelait. Elle avait appris à avoir moins peur, en le prenant de haut mentalement.

Les marches de marbre avaient souvent un intérêt inqualifiable pour la jeune femme, qui ne désirait pas croiser le regard de son maître avant l'heure fatidique. Elle reculait autant que possible la confrontation.

Il poussa une porte de bois de chêne, qui mena à son bureau, et s'installa sur la chaise aux coussins de cuir. Il s'apparentait plus à un trône qu'à un siège, d'ailleurs.

Il la fixe d'un regard torve. Comme les crevettes. Vide et terne, mais quand-même lubrique. Décidément, le pathétisme n'a pas de limites.

- J'ai un travail à vous confier, aujourd'hui, Hermione.

Elle sourit. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens … Mais elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Il la tient. Alors il poursuit sans attendre de réponse :

- J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de Draco.

« S'occuper de Draco ». Ça sent le sens biblique.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là, monsieur ?, demanda-t-elle poliment, espérant sans doute l'amadouer.

Mais le désir sexuel n'est pas un truc qu'on amadoue. Et elle allait le découvrir.

- Je veux que vous dépuceliez mon fils. Coûte que coûte.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Oui, elle s'y attendait … Mais c'était trop brutal. Elle se sentait encerclée, vulnérable, acculée.

Lucius, aperçu le désarroi dans les prunelles ocre de la jeune femme, et s'immisça, tel une vipère perfide, dans l'interstice qu'elle lui laissait à disposition.

- Comprenez-moi bien, Mademoiselle Granger : Draco est un homme qui plaît aux femmes. Mais il semblerait qu'aucune ne lui ait plût au point de l'attirer dans son lit. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais, il soupira, toujours est-il que j'aimerais que vous le distrayiez, ce soir. Afin que mon garçon devienne un homme.

Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler la moindre argumentation. Mais son honneur, le peu qu'il en restait, était en jeu. Alors elle répondit, sèchement :

- Je refuse.

Lucius baissa le visage en fronçant les sourcils. Cette expression qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était en position de force, et qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, miss Granger.

- Je suis à vous, non à votre fils !

Il sourit, et elle sut qu'il ne lui demanderait pas son avis. Ou seulement par politesse.

- Je pourrais raccourcir votre peine, Hermione ?, il sembla réfléchir, sous le demi-sourire de la jeune femme, puis souffla, mauvais ; Ou bien vous enfermer dans un placard avec des rats pour seule nourriture, si vous refusiez. Vous êtes mienne après tout.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa tirade, elle souffla. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle tourna trois fois sa langue dans sa bouche, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Elle avait perdu. Encore.

Il se leva, passa devant elle, et lui tint la porte ouverte, afin qu'ils gagnent ensemble la cuisine, où ils dinèrent.

Lorsque le diner fut englouti, Lucius annonça qu'il partait en balade nocturne, lançant un clin d'œil complice à son fils, qui ne comprit pas.

Hermione, elle, bouillait intérieurement.

Draco gagna sa chambre sans mot dire, et s'installa à son bureau pour lire un livre.

Il voulait inviter Hermione à le rejoindre. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il jetait de réguliers regards à la porte de la chambre, désirant plus que tout apercevoir sa silhouette, afin de l'inviter à rester en sa compagnie. Mais il craignait qu'elle ne refuse, ou qu'elle se sente forcée.

Elle maintenait toujours une telle distance avec lui …

Il se replongea dans son livre, anxieux.

Les murs de sa chambre, peints en noirs, lui semblaient moins ternes, lorsqu'elle s'installait sur son lit à baldaquin, le ventre contre les draps et les jambes se mouvant dans les airs, lisant un livre de sa bibliothèque, sur un de ses conseils. Il avait l'impression que la moquette d'un vert pâle était moins agressive, lorsqu'elle en jonchait ses vêtements de la journée et ses livres préférés.

Il aimait que son dressing soit rempli de ses habits, il aimait que son bureau de bois de chêne soit couvert de grenouilles en chocolat, ou de friandises de toutes sortes. Parce que la jeune femme adorait ce genre de sucreries. Il adorait la teinte rosée qui se répandait sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il pouvait aller en chercher pour elle.

Et il aimait qu'elle soit la seule à remuer ces sentiments en lui.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre, pour la énième fois, et fut surpris de l'y trouver.

Elle portait à nouveau son manteau noir, et son regard était à la fois anxieux et … Charmeur ?

- Hermione … ?

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, claqua la porte d'un coup de pied, et le fixa dans les yeux.

Il était perdu. Il avait fantasmé une scène semblable durant des mois, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse un jour la réaliser. S'était-il endormi ?

Elle s'avança encore vers lui, d'une démarche si féline, qu'il en frémit.

Elle haussa un sourcil, aguicheuse, et détacha la ceinture qui attachait son manteau.

Et Draco retint un hoquet.

En dessous de cette veste, elle portait un ensemble de sous-vêtements, rouge, en dentelle, accompagné d'un merveilleux porte-jarretelle.

La dentelle soulignait gracieusement les formes généreuses de son corps, dessinant ses fesses rondes, et attirant l'œil sur les courbes voluptueuses de ses seins.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il résistait au frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Qu'il résistait pour ne pas sauter sur son corps et lui arracher ses vêtements pour la baiser sauvagement.

Elle se déhancha en se baissant puis se relevant, attisant ses sens. Elle avança lentement vers le bureau, puis s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme.

- Hermione …

Elle soupira et attrapa ses mains. Elle les passa lentement sur sa peau dénudée : Ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses côtes, ses seins …

Draco haletait presque, tentant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser.

- Hermione … Arrête je t'en supplie …

Elle ferma les yeux, mais il eut le temps d'y voir une vive douleur y planer.

Ç'eut l'effet d'un douche froide pour lui. Il retira ses mains de celles d'Hermione, et se recula de son corps autant que possible, malgré la position.

- Draco ?

- Tu n'es pas consentante.

Elle parut surprise, et se dégagea des jambes du jeune homme, refermant son blouson, gênée par sa réaction.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, et se prit la tête dans les mains, dans une position de torture psychologique intense. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fléchit devant son père. De l'avoir fait souffrir par faiblesse. Par lâcheté.

Elle s'avança près de lui, et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, tentant comme elle pouvait de ne pas interférer, tout en le soutenant.

Mais, contre toutes attentes, il détacha une main de son visage pour capturer celle d'Hermione dans la sienne, et la caressa du bout des doigts.

Elle avait envie d'enlever sa main, gênée par cette proximité, mais elle ne voulait pas l'offenser. Alors elle ne bougea pas.

- Hermione … J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes …

Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir … Elle s'avança vers lui, instinctivement, et lui leva le visage vers elle, souriante.

Elle ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle voulait ou pas, alors elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Pour l'instant.

- Expliques-moi, Draco.

Il lâcha sa main, et cacha à nouveau son visage, cherchant les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'il était perdu. Noyé dans ce torrent de sentiments contradictoires qui le tenaillaient sans cesse.

Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait désarmé, accablé par le doute et l'incertitude.

Mais il finit par se tourner, et saisir les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes.

Hermione se trouva troublée par son regard d'une intensité frappante. Son expression à la fois torturée et inquiète, heureuse et anxieuse, et … Autre chose qu'elle ne sut identifier… Tout ceci la troublait au plus haut point.

- Hermione, quand tu es entrée dans notre vie, tu n'étais que … « La fille ». Un mot qui regroupait les termes ''esclave'', ''traînée'', ''bonne'' … Et tout le toutim. Au départ, tu n'étais que la propriété de mon père, et je ne voulais pas te connaître. Je ne voulais m'habituer à toi, à ta présence, à ta personnalité … Puis te perdre. Te voir brisée par les jeux pervers de mon père. Je ne voulais pas être témoin de la déchéance d'une personne que j'aime. Pas encore.

Il soupira, reprenant son souffle pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il savait qu'il était égoïste de lui confier ce poids ainsi, alors qu'elle souffrait sans doute autant que lui. Voire plus. Mais il ne pouvait plus se taire. Plus maintenant.

Elle le fixait, à la fois blessée, et touchée par ces paroles. Elle comprenait enfin le rejet, son comportement. Elle comprenait enfin ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle le comprenait mieux que personne : Il avait été blessé, et il avait préféré se protéger des prochaines attaques plutôt que les subir sans réagir.

- Mais …, il inspira profondément, réunissant tout son courage, tu m'as séduit. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu as été fouillé dans mes sentiments éteins … Non, ensevelis. Tu as réveillé mon intérêt par ta perspicacité, ta sagacité, tu as attisé mon affection par la douceur de tes jugements, tu as forcé mon admiration par la lucidité de tes réflexions, … Tu as allumé une flamme d'amour, dans les cendres de mon cœur.

Elle voulut l'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça.

Elle se leva d'un bond, désirant plus que tout couper son élan. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il se leva à sa suite, et poursuivit, malgré les larmes qui souillaient les joues de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Non ! Je t'en prie, écoutes-moi …, il l'attrapa par les épaules, et glissa une main sous son menton alors qu'elle serrait ses poings, Tu remues en moi des émotions que je croyais mortes. Tu me fais revivre. Et de ça je te suis infiniment reconnaissant. Mais je veux te soigner, moi aussi. Je veux prendre soin de toi, je veux te donner ta liberté tu comprends ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en protestant tout bas, refusant d'entendre ses sous-entendus.

- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle secoua avec plus de virulence : elle savait qu'il allait le dire.

- Hermione … Je t'aime.

C'en fut trop.

Elle le poussa brutalement, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant. Il alla percuter sa bibliothèque si violemment, que tous les livres s'écroulèrent sur son corps.

Il poussa un cri étouffé par le fracas de la chute, et disparu sous la pile d'ouvrages entassés.

Hermione était là, au milieu de la pièce, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou, craignant la colère de son maître, et aider le jeune homme. Elle finit par pencher pour la seconde solution car, malgré sa terreur, elle avait peur d'avoir mortellement blessé le jeune homme. Elle avait peur de l'avoir seulement blessé d'ailleurs …

Elle avança prudemment vers la pile de livres, et les dégagea un à un, découvrant peu à peu le corps recroquevillé, tel un petit animal blessé, de Draco.

Il était sur le ventre, positionné telle une tortue, tremblant de douleur.

- Draco …? murmura-t-elle.

Un gémissement déchirant lui répondit.

Elle passa une main légère sur son dos, et sentit l'humidité poisseuse du sang, sur sa chemise noire.

Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement, serrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque argenté. Elle retira vivement sa main, comme en réaction à une brûlure.

Draco émergea lentement des livres dans une suite de mouvements précautionneux et saccadés.

Hermione ne savait que dire. Elle était profondément gênée, et inquiète à la fois.

Lorsqu'il fut debout, dans le fouillis de livres, il posa son regard sombre sur elle.

En y regardant bien, elle y voyait toutes les émotions qui le tenaillaient. La rage, le désespoir, la déception, la peine … Mais surtout la rancœur.

Il la braquait des yeux, et elle avait l'impression qu'il la tenait en joug avec une arme. Elle fuyait son regard, gênée.

- Draco je …

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Laisses tomber. L'étagère a fait passer le message.

Il était froid et distant. Il ressemblait atrocement à son père.

Elle se pencha vers lui, le regard vague, et murmura, en glissant une main derrière son crâne :

- Draco …, elle lui asséna une claque derrière la tête, tu es un idiot.

Elle le poussa pour qu'il s'assoie sur le lit, et il sembla surpris, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ses intentions.

- Je vais chercher des compresses, des bandages et une bassine d'eau froide. Toi, tu ne bouges pas.

Draco acquiesça, abasourdi. Il 'avait définitivement pas fini d'être surpris par le cas Granger.

Elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, armée des compresses promises, et du matériel qu'elle était partie quérir.

Elle avança vers lui, posant son attirail sur la couverture, et détacha un à un les boutons de la chemise de Draco. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'il la fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance pour être honnête. Aussi décida-t-elle de détourner son attention tout en s'affairant.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussé…

- N'en parlons plus, asséna Draco, catégorique.

Elle se tut alors, quelques instants. Elle fit glisser la chemise de Draco sur ses épaules, délicatement, essayant d'ignorer les grimaces que lui tirait la manœuvre.

Et c'était un peu trop facile à son goût. En effet, le torse musculeux et finement ciselé de Draco était une distraction fort attrayante.

Elle ne sut résister à l'appel sensuel de la peau diaphane du jeune homme, et passa une main légère sur son torse.

Elle effleura la courbe finement ciselée de son pectoral. Elle dessina les abdominaux musclés, puis longea la ceinture du pantalon de Draco. Elle avait envie de sentir tout son corps sous ses mains.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Draco frissonnait de tout son corps, tentant tant bien que mal de rien tenter à son égard, de peur de la faire fuir de nouveau.

Il se contenta de détourner la conversation :

- Hum et tu… Tu es allée voir tes deux amis aujourd'hui ?

C'eût le don de sortir Hermione de son instant de rêverie.

- Oui, asséna-t-elle en saisissant une compresse.

Elle incita, par des mouvements délicats, Draco à se tourner dos à elle, et inspecta les blessures.

Les plaies étaient rouges et enflammées, et les lèvres étaient boursouflées et purulentes. Elle imbiba une compresse d'eau pour éponger le sang, avant toute chose.

- Tu ne parles jamais d'eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une part importante dans ta …, il retint son souffle lorsque le tissus entra en contact avec sa peau écorchée, puis poursuivit, vie. Tu ne peux pas me parler d'eux ?

Elle soupira. Elle n'en avait pas envie, habituellement … Mais Draco la mettait en confiance. Elle savait qu'il ne jouerait jamais avec ses révélations. Alors elle se lança, tout en lavant le dos de son nouveau confident :

- Je … C'est une longue histoire que la nôtre. En fait, nous étions 4. Moi, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et … Giny Weasley. Nous étions un quatuor de sorciers, très puissants. Mais il y a eu une guerre, à laquelle ton père a pris part, elle cessa tout mouvements, perdue dans ses lointains souvenirs. C'était il y a bien longtemps, pour nous. Une éternité est passée, depuis. Giny est morte … Et ça a anéantit Ron et Harry. Et moi. Ton père l'a tuée.

Draco hoqueta. Il savait que son père était un monstre. Un violeur pervers, un voyeur, un alcoolique, un homme violent … Mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de meurtre. Il aurait pourtant dut s'y attendre.

Hermione reprit mécaniquement le nettoyage du dos du jeune homme, tout en poursuivant :

- Il nous avait capturés, et aucun de nous ne voulait lui révéler où se trouvait le dernier artéfact. Alors il nous a torturés.

Elle imbiba un linge de désinfectant, et l'appliqua délicatement sur les plaies, sous les inspirations rapides de Draco.

- Nous avons fini par être libérés. Tous les prisonniers, en plus de nous. Tous, sauf Harry.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, le sourire d'Hermione tandis qu'elle contait :

- Harry était indispensable à la réussite de la mission. Indispensable, totalement. Alors Ron a fait la chose la plus infâme, et la plus logique qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Draco se tourna vivement, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Il t'a …

- Il m'a vendue. En échange d'Harry, elle s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement rageur, assaillie par la rage, il m'a … Trahie. Il m'a donnée à Lucius, pour dix ans. En échange d'Harry. Aujourd'hui la guerre est finie, mais je suis toujours dans la geôle qu'occupait Harry pendant qu'elle battait son plein. Et il me promet, chaque jour, de venir me libérer. Et, jour après jour, je réalise à quel point j'ai été naïve de leur confier ma vie. Parce qu'ils ne la méritaient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il était effaré. Et enfin, il comprenait ses réactions. Il avait pensé que son cœur était de pierre. De granit.

Mais son cœur n'était pas de glace, il était brisé. Brisé en tant de morceaux, que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Jamais elle ne guérirait entièrement.

Et lui non plus.

- Draco je… Il me le disait tous les jours, devant l'air décontenancé de Draco, elle se sentit obligée de préciser, qu'il m'aimait. Ron me le disait, jour après jour. Il me disait qu'il tenait à moi, il me disait qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne me faire du mal. Et il l'a fait. Il a même provoqué ce mal et je… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à accorder à nouveau ma confiance. Peut-être. Mais certainement pas mon amour. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de te suivre dans cette voie parce que … Parce que j'ai peur. Je suis sans défense, totalement démunie. Et tu n'aurais qu'à piétiner les derniers morceaux de mon cœur … Ou piétiner mon corps, si ton père l'apprend.

Elle entendit le claquement sonore d'une porte qu'on envoie contre un mur, et se tourna vivement.

Lucius était dans l'entrée, tenant Bernard par le cou, la baguette en main, et il hurla :

- Et dommage pour toi : Je suis là !, il se tourna vers Draco, _Imobilis_ !

Hermione sauta du lit pour pousser Draco, mais il était déjà immobilisé.

Elle courut vers Lucius pour le bousculer, mais il lui asséna un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

- Non … Non, non et non. Vous ne me trahirez pas… Pas comme le maître ! Il n'en est pas question …

Hermione émergea lentement, sous les grondements de Lucius.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une sirène sonnait dans sa tête, une alarme incessante. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne de part en part.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa celui, complètement paniqué, de Draco. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit où ils étaient …

Les murs étaient recouverts de plaques en métal, et le sol carrelé de blanc. Il était sale, tâché de sang récalcitrant. Aux murs étaient fixés des casiers métalliques couverts d'une peinture bleue écaillée et terne. La salle comportait trois poutres verticales, à l'une desquelles était attaché Draco. En face, deux bancs trônaient au milieu de la salle, dont l'un supportant le poids d'Hermione, qui avait été baillonnée et ligotée.

Draco, lui, pouvait parler.

Elle réalisa alors, à l'odeur de transpiration et de pourriture qui régnait, qu'elle était dans l'usine désaffectée. Et que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

- Ah … Enfin tu émerges !, s'exclama Lucius en s'approchant, baguette en main. Tu as été longue … Je t'aurais crue plus coriace…, il glissa sa baguette sous le menton d'Hermione, affichant un sourire pervers, C'est dommage que tu ais comploté contre moi … Tu es tellement belle.

- Père ! Laissez-la !

Les regards convergèrent vers Draco automatiquement.

Le jeune homme bouillait intérieurement, d'une colère foudroyante. Si les regards pouvaient tuer …

Il grimaçait, un rictus mauvais déformant ses lèvres. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, cachant une partie de ses yeux, mais laissant malgré tout voir la lueur de fureur qui y brillait, comme le reflet du jour sur une lame de rasoir. Car oui, il le tuerait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son père mourrait.

Lucius s'approcha de lui, et lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à regarder Hermione :

- Tu la veux n'est-ce pas ? Tu la désires plus que tout ?

Draco sentit sa rage laisser peu à peu place à de la peur, et lutta en vain. Lucius appuya encore jusqu'à creuser ses joues, et approcha son visage du sien, le forçant à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Non … C'est même pire que ça… Tu l'aimes.

Hermione releva le menton, ses larmes perlant sur ses joues, tâchant ses joues de traînées sombres.

Lucius suivit le regard de Draco, qui luttait pour réprimer ses élans héroïques. Il voulait effacer ses larmes en torturant son père jusqu'à ce que la moindre goutte de son sang soit souillée par les pires douleurs que son corps ait connut.

Il alla rejoindre Hermione sur le banc, et susurra, à son oreille :

- Et le pire … C'est que l'aimes aussi. Mais que tu ne l'assumes pas … Parce que tu n'es rien. Non !, il se releva, et se mit à parler tout à fait distinctement, Tu es moins que ça !

Il tourna vers Draco un regard condescendant, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il saisit Hermione par les cheveux, et l'envoya se choquer contre la poutre où Draco était attaché, sous les cris de celui-ci.

Elle se cogna, et tomba brutalement au sol en gémissant. Elle était là, allongée sur le dos, baillonnée, fixant Draco en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vulnérable.

- Le savais-tu, fils ? Que cette traînée avait été la pute de Weasley ?

Draco tressaillit, et le fixa, fou de rage :

- Comment oses-tu ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais été, tu m'entends ?! Parce que Ron est une brute, un idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle … Ce que …

Il baissa son regard sur elle, qui s'était repliée sur elle-même, en position fœtale sur le sol.

Il resta silencieux.

- Héééé oui !, asséna Lucius. Désolée fils, la salope est déjà propriété privée ! Elle n'est plus une affaire à saisir, il s'approcha de son fils, et murmura à son oreille, et quoi qu'elle en dise, très cher … Elle tient encore à lui.

Il attrapa Hermione, et la dressa sur ses jambes en poursuivant.

- Donc … Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fils ?

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il fixait Hermione, à la fois fou de rage, et dépassé par une incommensurable tristesse.

Lucius approcha Hermione de Draco :

- La punir, fils.

Draco se réveilla de ses réflexions, et détailla son père. Puis Hermione.

Chacun d'eux avait joué un rôle primordial dans sa vie.

Et il devait choisir qui renier, en cet instant.

Il leva les yeux, froid et distant, sur Hermione.

- Je veux qu'elle parle.

Lucius, souriant comme jamais il n'avait souri, lui enleva le linge qui retenait ses paroles.

Mais elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de baisser la tête.

- Est-ce vrai ? Ron est-il ton amant ?

Elle leva les yeux, brillant de larmes, et entama, la voix tremblante :

- Non ! Il l'était… Mais Draco, tu dois me croire, tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai ! Il m'a trahie, et je ne me remettrais jamais de ça … Et je ne l'aime plus ! Je tiens à lui, c'est certain mais je…

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini, Lucius l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient suffisamment discuté pour qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire, et cela contrariait atrocement ses plans.

Il la poussa comme on se débarrasse d'un animal trop encombrant, et se pencha vers son fils :

- Qui croiras-tu, fils ? Cette putain, ou ton père ?

- La vérité finira par surgir, père.

Lucius connaissait la réponse. Il l'entendait dans le ton de la voix de son fils.

Alors il décida de passer à son plan B. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils se rebellent impunément.

- Très bien. Alors tu te battras pour l'avoir.

Les deux jeunes adultes le fixèrent, interrogateurs :

- Tu vas combattre son amant, pour la gagner. Si tu perds, Ron exige sa liberté, alors elle sera libre. Si tu gagnes, elle sera à toi. Pour encore sept ans.

Draco afficha un air contrit en fixant Hermione.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter. La posséder n'était pas son souhait … Et il ne voulait pas tuer Ron. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser son père la récupérer, et mourir ou mourir au combat…

Alors il décida de prendre une décision. Il savait qu'elles étaient toutes mauvaises … Mais il décida que ce qui importait, c'était Hermione. Et rien d'autre.

- D'accord.

Hermione hurla à travers son baillon. Lucius la saisit, et libéra son fils.

Il le poussa vers le couloir qui menait au ring, tenant toujours Hermione par le bras.

Les jeux étaient faits.

Il dirigea Hermione vers un escalier, qui menait à la plateforme suspendue au-dessus du ring, et lui retira son baillon.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale …

- Silence, sale petite catin. J'ai dû renoncer à mon fils, à l'instant. J'ai besoin de silence alors assieds-toi et fermes ta putain de gueule !

Elle s'assit tout d'abord, fixant les deux concurrents qui entraient sur le terrain.

Draco était malhabile, il semblait gêné par ses membres… Et elle avait peur.

Non plus pour Ron et son incapacité à réaliser les risques, mais pour Draco.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments.

- Comment avez-vous pu le confronter à Ron …, soudain, elle se rappela d'un détail, et se tourna vers Lucius. Qu'entendez-vous par « Renoncer à mon fils » ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser filer le parfait amour dans le pays des rêves bleus avec des licornes qui chient des papillons ? Non ma belle, pas question. Dans un premier temps, peut-être que Draco aura ses chances. Mais Ron a sa baguette, et tu le connais … Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Même …, il soupira, l'interdit.

Elle comprit soudain.

Ils étaient morts. Tous les deux.

Elle se précipita vers les rambardes, et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait :

- Draco ! Draco n'y vas pas !

Mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Déjà les coups avaient commencé à être échangés.

Draco respirait avidement, tentant de lutter contre la douleur qui lui tenaillait les côtes. Il avait l'impression d'être poignardé.

Ron entendit le cri d'Hermione, mais il poursuivit ses assauts malgré tout. Il envoya son poing au visage de Draco, mais il esquiva et lui asséna un violent coup à l'estomac, qui le fit fléchir un instant.

Il se releva, et l'atteignit aux côtes.

Draco tomba, sous les cris hystériques d'Hermione.

- Draco ! Draco relèves-toi et fuis ! Draco !

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Du sang coula de la blessure que venait de lui faire Ron.

Il se redressa malgré tout, sous le regard effaré de son adversaire.

Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout.

Draco se leva, et tomba nez-à-nez avec la baguette de Ron.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale vermine, cracha-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux sur lui, et répondit :

- Nous nous battons pour la même chose. Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes boulets.

Ron lui asséna un coup de poing au visage, qui lui fendit la lèvre.

Pas de cris ce soir. Seulement ces quatre personnes, dans cette usine.

Seulement le sang et les larmes.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !, hurla Ron.

Draco tomba.

Pas un son, pas un cri. Juste sa chute. Juste sa mort.

Hermione accouru, et se jeta à ses pieds.

- Non ! Draco non ! Ne t'en vas pas je t'en prie … Draco je t'aime ! Depuis des années … Et je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Draco reste, je t'en supplie !

Mais il était déjà mort.

Elle pleura en hurlant de rage, en criant pour qu'il lui revienne.

Mais il était trop tard.

Elle se leva, et fixa Ron, son regard assassin planté dans son regard.

- Hermione je …

Hermione tendit une main vengeresse vers lui : elle n'avait pas l'intention de discuter.

- Ta baguette.

- Pourquoi ?, interrogea-t-il.

- Parce que j'ai du ménage à faire. Maintenant.

Il lui donna.

Harry arriva le lendemain, et découvrit le sol de l'usine, jonché de corps sanglants.

Parmi eux, Lucius était apparemment mort des suites d'une violente torture. Ron aussi.

Mais à un bout du ring, au loin, Hermione et Draco avaient mené leur combat.

La jeune femme était couchée, comme endormie, dans les bras du défunt. Tous deux étaient morts. Mais même dans leurs sommeils funestes, ils souriaient.

Ils avaient enfin goûté, au goût de la liberté.

FIN

* * *

Bon, c'était pour un concours, et je l'ai fait :$

qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Des bisous les kikinous ! :D

_Plum'_


End file.
